Thinking Of You
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: She promised him before he left that she would move on. But once you've had a taste of perfection, comparisons are easily done. TxG
1. Promise Me

_Okay, so this is my first real story, and I'm kind of excited. I know this is a really short chapter, but its kind of like a preview. When I heard the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry, I was so badly wanting to write a story based on it. So, I hope you guys like it. Please reveiw!- Ella._

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own HSM, or Katy Perry Lyrics. Although, owning Zac Efron would be nice :D

* * *

**"You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test"**

Thinking of you; Katy Perry

The ceruleans pierced into her coffee eyes, seeing a tear slip down the surface of her face. Using his thumb to lightly brush the tear away, the young man smiled lightly at the petite Latino standing in front of him.

"Baby, there's no need to cry," Came the soft voice of the attractive man that stood above the Latino, embraced in him massive arms. The mocha eyes stared up at the sapphire orbs her breath becoming short, as more tears collected at the bottom of her chocolate eyes. As the brunette began to speak, she hiccupped.

"Wildcat," she began, recalling his old high school nickname. Her bottom lip began to tremble as more words began to spill from her mouth. "Don't leave." She pleaded as she grabbed the side of his camouflage uniform. The blue eyed soldier frowned, bringing him lips to meet hers softly.

"Listen to me Gabi," his firm voice echoed, sending chills up and down her spine. "I want you to move on, okay," He asked, grabbing the hand of the woman that stood in front of him. He brought her hand up to his mouth kissing her knuckles softly. "I want you to be happy. I want you to love again, after me." He finished, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"I…I can't Troy," she stuttered, her body tensing as her eyes beginning to gloss over again. "I can't do that do you," Tears pouring from her eyes, she sniffled. "I don't want anyone else other then you." His eyes snapped shut as he shook his head.

"No Gabi, you need too." He replied, his hand running threw her soft curls. "Do that for me while I'm gone okay," His lips against her neck, as he heard her sigh. He pulled back to look into her eyes, although she was avoid the gaze of the perfect navy eyes. "Promise me," Her neck snapped up, her mocha orbs staring into cobalt.

"I promise," Her voice a faint whisper, as she agreed. The brown, almost black eyes welled up with tears.

"Remember Gabi, I'll always be right here," He pointed to her chest. She looked down as she saw his finger positioned over her heart. She nodded before she crashed her lips onto his, needing his strength. His lips moving against hers, in response. She craved his touch, his kiss, his love. Whimpering as he pulled away, her eyes still closed. "I love you Gabriella Montez," His rough hand caressing her soft cheek. "Don't let me going off to Iraq make you forget that," Her body tensed at the mention of his leaving.

"I love you too Troy Bolton," her eyes staring into his as thier foreheads touched.

* * *

Eeeeep, so tell me if you like it or not. Please Review! :]


	2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

_those reveiws made me so happy! thanks so much :] Well, heres another chapter. I hope you guys like it :] This chapter is much longer then the last one, so I hope to get more reveiws this timeeeee, tell me what you guys think, kthanks :] - Ella._

**DISCLAMER: **I dont own HSM or Avril Lavigne lyrics,

* * *

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

When You're Gone; Avril Lavigne

**June 30, 2008**

**Residence of Bolton/Montez.**

**8:12 a.m.**

She missed her Wildcat.

Oh, how she missed him more than anything. She missed him not being there to wake her up in the morning. She missed him not holding her, while they slept. She missed the way he would snuggle into her neck to take in her scent. She missed the way he kissed her. She missed the way he made love to her. She missed the way he would always scratch the back of his neck when he was nervous. She missed the way he would run his hand threw his hair when he was frustrated about something. She missed staring into the gorgeous eyes of her lover. She missed everything about him.

Their house was so lonely without him there, so silent. The house which she lived in when she first came to the school of East High. If she closed her eyes long enough, she could see him walking around. She could see him getting up early to surprise her with breakfast. She could see him coming home from work and surprising her with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorite.

Her mocha eyes traveled around the room where she sat. Their bedroom. The room they shared so many memories in. Running her hand slowly across the neatly made bed, she sighed. Her eyes began to move over to the balcony door, so many memories in that just of its own. Her hand clutched the handle of the veranda door. As she began to open it, she felt the cool New Mexico breeze hit her petite figure. She could still remember the first night he surprised her by climbing up onto her balcony. He swept her off her feet, after a fight that shattered their relationship.

She smiled recalling such a memory, for it had been one of the best they shared together.

A piece of her heart was missing, and in Iraq defending her honor. Defending her country's honor.

**July 12, 2008**

**Residence of Bolton/Montez**

**11:23 a.m.**

Her stomach fluttered as she saw a middle aged man in a mailman uniform drop off a sealed envelop Quickly rushing down the steps of her home, her heart began to race, her temperature rising as she approach the enclose letter that read her name in thick black ink with a handwriting she recognized. A small smile began to form on the face of the small brunette. As she bent down to pick up letter that had her lovers scribble over it. She paused for a moment, closing her soft eyes, as she began to open the letter. Taking out the stationary that had been safely packed away in his bag before he left. Her chocolate eyes began to scan the paper.

_July 2, 2008. _

_Dear Beautiful, _

_Sorry it took me three days to write to you :P_

_I just got settled into my bunk over here. it's so lonely without you here next to me every morning when I wake up. I miss you so much, baby. You have no idea. Not seeing you everyday makes it hard for me to go on, but I know that when I get back, you'll be waiting for me. I wish I could run my hand threw your hair while you're sleeping like I used to do. I miss that gorgeous face of yours, and that smile. I still have that picture of you that you gave me before I left, tucked safely away in my sack. _

_I met some new people over here already, there's Devon. He's got a wife back home and two kids. Eric, he just graduated from high school and volunteered for active duty. They're both pretty cool guys if you ask me. Then there's Cameron, man. That kid's hilarious and insane. He reminds me so much of Chad. Although, I think that if he and Chad entered a puffy hair contest, Chad would win. _

_Alright baby, I'm going to have to wrap this letter up short because there's a bunk inspection. I'll write next time I get the chance. Say hello to Chad and Taylor for me. how are they doing anyway? By the way, we get our first phone call on Sunday for three minutes. You'll be the first person I call. I love you, remember that._

_Love,_

_You're Wildcat, Troy._

Her eyes glossed over as she read the letter millions of times. Slowly, she carried herself back into the home which they shared. As she tossed the collected mail onto the counter in the kitchen she took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. The small brunette pulled out a piece of stationary paper and a pen. She began to write.

_July 12, 2008_

_Dear Wildcat,_

_You only took forever to write to me, Wildcat. :P_

_Life without you isn't the same either. I wake up every morning thinking about you, and fall asleep doing the same. I miss waking up and seeing you lying next to me. I miss your amazing eyes. I'm literally counting down the days until you come back Troy. 352._

_Well, I'm glad you made friends over there. Cameron and Chad sound like they would be good friends, I'm sure. Heh, Wildcat I'm sure if anyone entered a puffy hair contest against Chad they would lose. Chad told me to tell you that he misses you and can't wait to get a letter from you._

_Sharpay is coming to town for Isabelle's wedding. Can you believe it? Isabelle is getting married, that's so insane. I'm excited to see Shar, I haven't seen little Miss Broadway since last March, when we all went to see her show. I bet she's so much worse now. Little Miss Drama._

_Baby, I can't wait for your phone call. I'll carry my phone with me everywhere I go. I'm so exited. I love you more then life Wildcat, don't forget._

_Love your truly, _

_Gabi._

_Signed, sealed, delivered. _

* * *

_Hi again, I forgot to mention is the only reason I picked thoes dates is because of when my brother left for the army, June 30th, the day he left. July 2nd, the day he wrote, and then July 12th is the day we recieved his letter. Ha, but the day he left, I wrote him a letter everyday. :]_

_So yeah, reveiw please. :]_


	3. You're a True Friend

It's been a while since I've updated this story, but here. not the best. epp. reveiw?

* * *

"**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend"**

True Friend; Hannah Montana

**July 14, 2008**

**Residence of Bolton/Montez.**

**6:47 p.m.**

The green eyes looked up at the all too familiar house of her best friend.

A smirk formed on the face of platinum blonde as she walked up the side walk, her stiletto heels clicking against the pavement. As the twenty-two year old approached the massive blue house that towered above her she took her designer sun glasses off, flipping her hair that flowed to the middle of her back over her shoulder.

She began to bang her fist against the wooden door that led to the entrance of her best friend's house.

"OPEN UP!" The petite blonde haired girl yelled.

A state of confusion crossed the face of the young Latino girl as she sat in the family room with a book opened in her lap. Closing the hardback cover book, she gradually lifted herself off the spot on the comfortable couch. As she slowly walked across the carpeted room the knocking on the other side of the door only increased. Becoming worried as she approached the entrance of her own house. She saw a familiar face on the other side. A smile spreading across the brunettes face as she opened the door to let in her best friend. The girls began to squeal, enveloping each other in a tight embrace.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled increasing the pressure of the hug around the boney body of the blonde. "You weren't supposed to be here for two more days!" Releasing each other from the earth shattering hug, the blonde smiled and rolled emerald eyes at her best friend's excitement.

"Well, you know me," Her honey voice replied, "I love surprises."

"How was your flight?" The Latino asked as she sauntered into the pale blue kitchen, opening the fridge. "You want something to drink?" The blonde shook her head setting her purse on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine." The green eyed blonde replied to her best friend. "The flight was okay. But I was seated next to this old man." The blonde shuddered, recalling the plane ride from New York to New Mexico. "He talked in his sleep, about the old country." She said, using her fingers to make air quotes, still remembering the plane ride. A giggle erupted from the small brunette's mouth.

"So, I take it you enjoyed the ride over here?" The blonde again rolled her eyes, laughing at her best friend.

"Oh, but of course. But Gabriella, how have you been?" she asked reaching her hand across the counter, where her best friend was seated. The smile on the face of the Latino quickly faded; she took a deep breath in and sighed.

"I've been okay," Her dark brown eyes closed momentarily. "I just, I miss him so much Sharpay." A silent tear slipped from the chocolate eyes.

"I know Honey," She comforted her best friend, sending her a sympathetic smile. "We all miss him, and I know you took it the hardest when you found out about him being shipped out to Iraq. But I assure you Gabi, Troy will be fine."

The brunette lifted her head to meet the eyes of her best friend to see welcoming eyes, and a smile. "Thanks Bay, I really mean it." the eyes of the blonde lit up, and her smile grew wider, showing her pearly white teeth.

"No problem Gabi! You're my best friend, and I'm here for you, no matter what." The blonde stood up from her position at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Placing a hand on her hip, smirking she declared. "Gabriella Montez, get your dancing shoes on, because we're going out tonight."

The eyes of the brunette widened. "No, Sharpay, I'm not going out."

The blonde let out a huff of air. "Yes Gabriella, you are going out. If I have to dress you myself, and pull you by the hair! You will be leaving this house." The green eyes of the blonde being enraged, which Gabriella feared, greatly.

"I don't have anything to wear, and I have to keep an eye on the neighbors dog and…" She trailed off, knowing she lost the battle completely. Her coffee eyes rolled, as she saw a triumphant smile on the face of the blonde. "I'll go get my shoes."


End file.
